


The Price of Loyalty

by humiditiddies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo gets a little rough, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, He's also a little shit, M/M, Massage, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, Strip Tease, Teasing, getting caught, just a little bit tho for now...as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humiditiddies/pseuds/humiditiddies
Summary: A pledge of loyalty. An oath in exchange for a favour that could never properly be repaid. That’s all it was supposed to be. For eons, Lucifer has served as the right-hand man to Lord Diavolo. A loyal servant. A trusty confidant. Eager to uphold the reputation of the prince and speak of all the good he does for Devildom. A good friend...and maybe something more.A look into the more hidden side of Diavolo's and Lucifer's relationship.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright so, this is my first fic for this fandom, please do be gentle with me. everything about Obey Me pulled me in and refuses to let me go so
> 
> I intend this fic to have multiple chapters detailing the multiple ways in which Diavolo is able to break Lucifer's pristine composure. Tags will be added with each new chapter. The chapters won't necessarily be directly connected to each other.

“My lord, what’s the matter? Is everything alright, shall I call Barbatos for you?” Lucifer spoke as he tried to keep up with the taller man’s stride through the halls of RAD. 

“Nonsense, Lucifer! I’m perfectly fine! I just wanted you to follow me is all.” Diavolo replied, not a single pause in his step.

“Then, perhaps you could have just asked instead of seizing my hand like this? I wouldn’t have said ‘no’”.

Laughter bellowed in front of him as the grip around his wrist disappeared. Diavolo slowed and fell into step beside Lucifer, affectionately wrapping an arm around his shoulder instead. “No need to worry, haha, I just want to speak with you in my office before the council meeting, okay? I won’t take too much of your time, I promise.” With that, the two demons continued their way down the hall and into the room guarded by two large gargoyle statues and a set of deep mahogany doors.

Diavolo opened the doors and gestured for Lucifer to enter ahead of him with a smile. Lucifer takes his seat in front of the desk piled with folders and books as he waits for the prince to close the door and take a seat in front of him. It isn’t entirely uncommon to be alone with Diavolo in his office, especially now that the exchange program is in motion; Lucifer would often find himself here, hashing out the specifics of the exchange and discussing what its success could mean for the future of RAD and Devildom. Diavolo wouldn’t often show it, but he stressed quite a bit over the little things. Besides his castle, this office was a haven for the young lord. A place he could use to unwind if he so needed.

That being so, it wasn’t entirely uncommon for Lucifer to find himself in Diavolo’s office to help him... _ unwind  _ after any particularly tough day. Lucifer didn’t mind it. After all, he and Diavolo have had a sort of - unspoken intimate relationship that went beyond simple servitude for thousands of years now. To say he wasn’t attracted to the other man would be a lie, but to say that their relationship was something serious and exclusive didn’t sound right either. Lucifer was content not to think too much about it. 

Diavolo had said he just wanted to talk today. Lucifer racked his brain for what could have possibly constituted this upcoming conversation. The exchange program was flowing smoothly. The students from the Celestial Realm were getting along rather well with their demon classmates, though the small one, Luke, was rather feisty. The humans were doing well too, Solomon seemed to be making friends with just about everyone, and excelling in his classes. The human staying at the House of Lamentation was adjusting quickly, they were a bit troublesome at times, no doubt due to Mammon’s influence, but there were no real problems. 

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer startled at the sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Diavolo staring at him with concern in his golden eyes.

“Did you hear me?” Diavolo asked, never taking his eyes off the man seated before him.

“I- uh, no, my lord, I did not. I’m afraid I was lost in my own thoughts, I apologize.” Lucifer spoke, casting his eyes downward.

A small chuckle broke the tension, “What’s with all the formalities? We’re friends, you don’t have to speak so properly with me, you know?”

“Yes my l- yes. Right.” Lucifer let himself relax. “What did you want to talk about then?”

“I asked if your brothers were doing alright. It must be rather different for them to suddenly be sharing a house with a human.” Diavolo spoke as he busied himself with pouring two glasses of wine for he and Lucifer before settling himself to lean back against his desk.

Lucifer took the glass and sipped. “They’re fine, they all seem to be getting along well with them. Mammon especially.”

“And MC? How are they faring?”

“They seem to be doing well. No trouble with classes or anything. Though, they do seem to have a penchant for sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong, if you ask me.” 

“I see. What about you Lucifer?” Diavolo asked as he watched him over the rim of his glass.

“Me? I’m fine, why do you ask?”

Diavolo sets his drink down and rises from where he was sitting on the edge of his desk to circle around behind the raven haired man in the chair. Still sipping at his wine, Lucifer watches as he disappears out of his vision. Moments later, warm, heavy hands settle on his shoulders and squeeze lightly.    
  


“You just seem tense lately. Are you sure everything’s alright? Mammon’s not giving you a hard time?” Diavolo’s low voice sounded from behind him.

Lucifer sighed as the hands at his shoulders started to move in a way that had him relaxing into the plush chair even more than he already was. “When  _ isn’t _ he giving me a hard time?” He pinches the bridge of his nose as he recalls the previous antics of the last fews weeks; mounting credit card bills, provoking Beel into destroying the kitchen, even sneaking into his room late at night with Beel and MC by his side to try and take a picture of him sleeping! Why would they even want a picture like that anyway? He downs the last of his wine.

Diavolo laughs warmly, “That’s a little brother for you! I’m sure he means you no harm.” He pushes his thumbs into the muscle where Lucifer’s neck and shoulder connect, smiling to himself at the small groan he can hear in the back of Lucifer’s throat. 

Lucifer listens as Diavolo hums behind him, content to let him massage his shoulders and neck. Glass now empty and set aside, Lucifer lets his eyes slip closed as he adjusts for Diavolo to reach a stubborn knot at the top of his spine. He can vaguely make out the sound of Diavolo shifting behind him when he suddenly feels warm breath ghost across the back of his neck. He tenses up, waiting for the familiar caress of lips against his skin, but it never comes.

“Lucy, if you ask me, you’re a little too uptight sometimes.” Lucifer can feel that Diavolo is close enough that his lips are just barely brushing over his skin as he speaks. “You should take some time to yourself. Relax.” 

Soft lips finally make contact with the nape of his neck and Lucifer can’t help but lean into the feeling. The lips move against him, covering the small expanse of skin above Lucifer’s uniform collar with their warmth. Strong thumbs push just so into tense muscles on either side of his spine and Lucifer groans as the pain gives way to relief. 

“See? So tense…” Diavolo mumbles, open mouth trailing up just behind Lucifer’s right ear.

Goosebumps form along pale skin and intensify the moment that Lucifer feels sharp teeth nip at his earlobe.

Lucifer’s eyes fly open. “My lord-” he gasps as the teeth continue their gentle assault. Hands slide down from his shoulders to wrap around his chest, keeping Lucifer in place as he tries to shift forward.

“Relax, Lucy...let me take care of you.” Diavolo’s low voice rumbles before teeth sink into the junction where Lucifer’s shoulder and neck meet.

“B-but the meeting is going to start soon. We shouldn’t...” 

“Surely they can manage without us for a bit.” 

Diavolo stands and places his hands on either side of the chair, and maneuvers it so that Lucifer was now facing him, showing no sign of struggle at moving a grown man’s weight. Lucifer ignores the way his cock twitches to life between his legs at the sheer show of strength. Diavolo takes a good look at the growing flush on Lucifer’s face before leaning over to press their lips together.

Lucifer is helpless to stop him, easily melting into the push of pull of the hot mouth against his own. Gloved hands search for purchase on the red-clad demon before him. One large hand gently wraps itself in sleek black hair to keep their lips connected, while the other slides down Lucifer’s front to make quick work of undoing the belt and buttons of his jacket. Diavolo licks and nips at Lucifer’s bottom lip, no doubt trying to get him to open up to a cunning tongue. The Avatar of Pride does not give in so easily, kissing back but resolutely refusing to allow the young prince access.

However, Diavolo is no stranger to convincing Lucifer to let down his guard and give himself to pleasure . Having successfully opened Lucifer’s jacket, he tugs his tucked shirt free and slides his hand under it to tease at his sensitive sides. Lucifer squirms at the ministrations, but nevertheless, does not give in.

Diavolo grunts in frustration and Lucifer is finally granted a chance to breathe as Diavolo parts from the kiss. 

“So stubborn, my dear.” Diavolo comments before diving back in to suck at swollen lips. Lucifer still doesn’t open up to him so Diavolo resorts to a slightly more  _ aggressive  _ tactic. 

Tightening his hold in Lucifer’s hair, Diavolo pulls harshly, humming in satisfaction when Lucifer’s lips part on a pained gasp. Wasting no time, he slips his tongue past perfect teeth to explore the new territory opened to him. The hand previously rubbing along his sides has now moved out from under his shirt to begin undoing the clasps at his collar, exposing milky skin. Lucifer pushes weakly at Diavolo’s arms, trying to prevent him from disheveling him further.

“Sir-” he starts.

“You always make this so difficult for me Lucifer. Why is that? Don’t you trust me?” Diavolo slaps his hands away and finishes popping the buttons open.

“No, I do...it’s just-” Lucifer tries again.

“Just nothing. Too much stress isn’t healthy...whether for a human or demon. Relax~. You’ll give yourself wrinkles.” Diavolo teases and laughs aloud at the almost insulted look on Lucifer’s face. “Don’t worry! You would still look positively  _ divine  _ even if you did have wrinkles.” Diavolo says with a cheeky grin.

Pale skin flushes a brilliant crimson, dark eyes avert their gaze in embarrassment, which only serves to make the prince laugh more. Diavolo is so radiant when he smiles that Lucifer reluctantly turns back to face him with a small smile of his own. He watches as rich golden eyes open to make eye contact with him before glancing down to his exposed collarbone. Lucifer watches those same eyes turn predatory as they roam over him, making him feel more vulnerable than he would if he had no clothes on at all.

Deft fingers move to prod at a fading purple bruise previously hidden by a high collar. Diavolo pushes against it and delights in the way he can feel Lucifer flinch as the small sting of pain it causes him. This mark was leftover from their last private encounter...which was almost 2 weeks ago. Diavolo smirks as he recalls just how merciless he had been with his loyal servant. 

Lucifer watches as Diavolo leans forward and attaches his mouth just over the bruise and begins to deepen its color with a punishing bite. He hurriedly brings a gloved hand over his mouth to muffle the sound that falls from his lips. The prince pulls back to admire his handiwork with a smile before deciding to lean in again to leave a matching mark on the other side. He spares no mercy as sharp teeth dig into heated skin and strong hands hold Lucifer in place. Soft pants and pleading whispers float through the room before Diavolo finally pulls away and laves a hot tongue over the purpling flesh.

Diavolo rakes his eyes over his lover’s body slumped in the chair and makes his next move before Lucifer can begin to protest. He kneels fully on the ground before the younger man and places a hand on each of Lucifer’s slightly spread knees. Slowly, he slides them up clothed thighs, squeezing lightly as he goes. Lucifer gasps as they inch closer to the straining bulge in his slacks and makes every effort not to twitch his hips forward. Before they can reach the apex, they slide back in the direction they came. Diavolo rubs Lucifer’s thighs over and over, making sure to inch closer and closer to where Lucifer wants him most with each pass.

Lucifer gives into his prideful nature once more and attempts to steel himself against any such malicious teasing. He won’t give in. As much as he wants his lord to provide relief to his aching cock, he will not ask for it. He won’t give Diavolo the satisfaction of hearing him plead for it. Diavolo, being able to read him oh-so easily, switches to his next tactic. Never taking his eyes off Lucifer’s face, he spread slim legs further apart so that he can lean between them to nuzzle against the heat between Lucifer’s hips. 

Lucifer gasps at his boldness. “ _ Ah _ \- m-my lord…”

“Lucy,” Diavolo chides from his position in Lucifer’s lap. “What did I say earlier about formalities, hmm?” He digs his fingers into plush thighs to emphasize his point. 

Lucifer gives no response...only tries to squirm away from the strong grip.

“Lucifer.” Diavolo pins him with a stare befitting of the power running through his veins.

“Di- Diavolo,” Lucifer starts. “We can’t...the council meeting… It’s going to start soon. We, we should go.” He pleads. The last thing he needs is one of his brothers coming to search for him only to find him in such a precarious situation. He would rather have been smited in the Celestial War if it meant saving himself some face.

Diavolo ignores him completely, bringing his hands to the waistband of Lucifer’s slacks to begin divesting him of the tight fabric. The belt goes first, carelessly being tossed to the floor with a  _ clink _ . Ever so slowly, Diavolo pops the button with a single hand and slides the zipper down. 

“Up.” Diavolo commands. Lucifer does not move, pursing his lips and staring at the wall. “Up.” Diavolo says again, voice taking on a bit more severity. 

Lucifer bites his lips and begrudgingly lifts his hips enough so that Diavolo can slide the fabric down to pool at his ankles. Diavolo rewards his compliance with a kiss to the inside of a porcelain thigh. He sucks at the sensitive skin, just enough to leave a pale red mark, then moves to the other to give it the same treatment. Grazing his teeth against the skin as he pulls away, the prince positions his mouth over Lucifer’s covered arousal and breathes hot air over the black cotton. Lucifer gives him exactly the reaction he was hoping for; helplessly twitching forward to seek out any semblance of relief.

“Diavolo…please, the meeting…” Lucifer tries one more time when he suddenly freezes. 

There’s a knock at the door of the office.

All color drains from Lucifer’s face. Any second now, someone is going to enter through the doors and come face to face with his unkempt appearance...and the prince kneeling before him. His reputation...ruined. Diavolo’s? In shambles. Lucifer holds his breath as the knock comes again. Diavolo lifts his head from Lucifer’s lap and looks between the closed entrance and his lover.

Lucifer bites his lip and shakes his head, silently pleading that Diavolo will make some excuse so that no one will enter.

_ Knock knock knock _

“My Lord? Are you there?” Barbatos voice comes through the wood, just loud enough to be heard. 

Charcoal eyes plead with golden amber. Diavolo opens his mouth. 

“Yes Barbatos, I’m here. What is it?” He replies, calm as ever.

“May I come in, sir?”

Lucifer chokes on the air he’s holding in his lungs. He moves to get up and redress himself, but Diavolo’s hands hold strong at his hips, keeping him pinned in the chair. A pitiful sound escapes Lucifer’s throat. 

Diavolo throws him a nonchalant smile. “Yes, you may enter Barbatos. Just shut the door behind you please.”

Golden handles turn. The wood creaks and the door swings open just enough so that Barbatos can slide into the room. 

He shuts the door behind him, turns around, and bows. “My Lord, the student council meeting is about to begin. Everyone is present except for you and- ” As he raises his head, his eyes widen slightly at the scene before him. “-Lucifer.” he finishes.

If Lucifer could die on the spot, he would choose this moment here and now to do it. He knows he must look an absolute shameful mess. Dark hair out of place. Pale skin flushed the deepest red from both embarrassment and arousal. Kiss-bitten lips swollen and shiny with saliva. Uniform jacket carelessly shucked to the floor alongside his belt. Shirt collar open and exposing two bright purple marks from his lover in plain view. Pristine black slacks lumped around his ankles. A shameful situation indeed.

“Nice to see you sir, you seem well.” Barbatos directs to the raven haired man who is desperately trying not to look him in the eye. His voice remains steady and polite as ever. He then turns his attention back to Diavolo where he kneels in front of the chair. “Will you two be attending the meeting today?”

Diavolo gives a blinding smile, eyes crinkling at their corners. “Actually Barbatos, if you could lead the meeting today, I would be very grateful. As you can see, I’m a little busy at the moment.” Diavolo emphasizes his point by pressing his palm against Lucifer’s arousal, smiling as the younger man tries and fails to hold back a moan. 

“Of course, my lord. That won’t be a problem at all. Any other instructions?”

“Hmm, no, I don’t believe so. You’re perfectly capable of taking care of things I’m sure.” Diavolo replies.

“Yes sir. Thank you. In that case, I will be off.” 

With that, Barbatos bows again and makes to leave, but not before sparing a last glance and a smile in Lucifer’s direction. The door opens and clicks shut. Barbatos is gone, and Lucifer exhales in relief. His blood pressure calms for only a moment before it spikes again. Diavolo has taken to palming him through his boxers, slowly increasing the pressure until Lucifer has to screw his eyes shut against the pleasure.

“Isn’t this great, darling?” Diavolo purrs, resting his head against a plush thigh. “Now we don’t have to worry about missing the meeting. Barbatos will take care of everything.” He smiles as he leans back in to trail kisses from shaking knees to trembling thighs.

Lucifer exhales heavily as he wills himself to keep from whining and grinding forward into his prince’s touch. Diavolo cups him fully and begins to move his palm in a circular motion that has fire licking up Lucifer’s spine.

“Diavolo...please.” Lucifer pants. He’s beginning to grow uncomfortable with the way the fabric of his boxers is clinging to his leaking arousal. As much as he hates to admit it, he needs to feel the warmth of Diavolo’s heavy hand on his bare cock.

Diavolo takes the hint and begins toying with the elastic band along Lucifer’s hips. “Maybe we should do something about these, don’t you think?” He slips a finger under it, pulls it back, and releases it to let it snap against a jutting hip bone. Lucifer flinches at the sting and nods stiffly.

“Use your words, Lucy. Do you want me to take them off?” Diavolo asks.

Humiliation sets Lucifer’s body aflame. Opening and closing his mouth, then opening it again, he replies with a small and almost pitiful “Y-yes.  _ Please _ .”

Diavolo lifts him easily and begins to shimmy the black cotton down and off Lucifer’s straining arousal and lets it fall around his ankles. Lucifer’s cock stands at attention, flushed a lovely shade of pink with precome beading at the head. Deliberately avoiding touching him anywhere else, Diavolo uses the index and middle fingers of his right hand to swipe the pearly liquid from the tip, before bringing them back to his own mouth to smear it on his tongue.

Lucifer’s lidded gaze goes wide at the display of Diavolo’s tongue eagerly cleaning his fingers of the bitter essence. He bites his lip and avert his eyes, “Shameless.”

“Nothing shameful about it, my love. Especially not when you taste so  _ heavenly _ .” Diavolo replies, honey dripping from his every word. 

If praise from Diavolo makes Lucifer’s blood thrum in his veins, well, he certainly won’t confess to it. And if the way Diavolo leans forward to blow cool air over his throbbing cock makes it twitch, then no one else has to know. Lucifer sighs as tan hands run along his thighs and can’t help the small smile that curls on his lips at seeing his prince look at him with adoration in his eyes. Diavolo’s movements are slow as one hand moves up to grip the base of Lucifer’s cock and slowly strokes it, making sure to twist at the head just the way he knows will drive him mad.

The sounds of frustration fall easily from Lucifer’s mouth now. He tries desperately to buck his hips forward into Diavolo’s grip. But to his immense dissatisfaction, Diavolo keeps his fist loose and his pace slow. Lucifer can tell what he wants. Diavolo wants him to swallow his pride; wants him to beg. He won’t do it. He  _ can’t _ give in. But they’ve done this plenty of times before, and Lucifer knows if he doesn’t ask, that Diavolo is content to stay here and keep him dangling on edge for hours.

Lucifer struggles in silence for a couple more minutes. His hips buck forward, urging the man below him to go faster, to tighten his grip...anything. But Diavolo changes nothing. Only watches with golden eyes as Lucifer battles with himself to ask for the one thing he craves. Seeming to think that his slow pace isn’t torturous enough, Diavolo cranes his head forward and laps at the precome leaking steadily leaking from the head of Lucifer’s cock, causing the younger man to cry out at the miniscule contact.

“Look at you Lucy. Fighting so hard against giving in, no wonder you’re stressed all the time. Just let go. You know I’ll give you anything, you just have to ask for it.” Diavolo says, before stopping the movement of his hand completely.

Lucifer chews at his lips as heat floods his face. He casts his eyes away as he opens his mouth. “Diavolo. M-my lord...please.” He pants.

“Hmm?” Diavolo tilts his head in feigned confusion. Gods, he was insufferable.

“Touch me, please. Help me.” Lucifer finally manages. It’s the best he can do without combusting on the spot.

It must have worked for in the next moment Diavolo is bracing his hands on Lucifer’s hips and wrapping his mouth around his cock before sucking harshly without warning. Lucifer jerks in his grip, Diavolo’s name ripping from his throat. Diavolo lets his hand stroke the shaft as he suckles on the head, swirling his tongue expertly around it. Lucifer brings his hand to his mouth to muffle his voice, lest he be heard by students still wandering the halls.

Determined to hear Lucifer’s voice break, Diavolo takes him in all the way to the back of his throat and swallows around him, taking pride in the way Lucifer whimpers above him. One hand gripping the arm of the chair, and one hand covering his mouth, Lucifer eagerly bucks his hips forward. Diavolo lets up on his hips just enough so that he can chase his pleasure. Lucifer glances down for a brief moment to find his prince looking up at him, devilish lips stretched around his aching cock, but otherwise looking totally unphased by the intrusion. Something about the way Diavolo can so easily take him apart without batting an eye makes Lucifer’s breath catch in his throat and an almost unbearable heat coil low in his gut.

“ _ A-aaahh _ , Diavolo...I’m. So -  _ ah _ \- please.” Lucifer pleads between broken moans. 

The young prince doubles his efforts, quickly bobbing his head along the hot length. He flattens his tongue against the underside and lets Lucifer fuck forward into his mouth, taking his own pleasure. Lucifer bites into the back of his hand as he rushes towards the edge, Diavolo’s expert mouth pulling incoherent noises from his throat. Right as Lucifer is about to reach his peak, Diavolo stops his hips once more and swallows him down, humming around the heavy length on his tongue. Lucifer can feel the muscles of his throat contract around him and that’s all it takes before he’s plunged off the edge into hot white bliss. Diavolo swallows his release easily, never choking or pulling back as the bitter liquid floods his mouth. He holds Lucifer’s spent cock in his mouth, suckling and sliding his tongue around it until Lucifer begins to squirm and whimper from the overstimulation.

Diavolo pulls off of him with a ‘pop’ and sits back to take in the sight of the man before him. Lucifer is slumped in the chair, head lolling to the side and arms dangling off the chair. He is a picture of perfect debauchery. In fact, he looks completely relaxed. As Lucifer regains his ability to think straight, he notices Diavolo is already standing and leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. This time, Lucifer is pliant, offering little resistance to the lips molding against his, and the tongue sliding into his mouth. He doesn’t fail to notice the taste of himself on Diavolo’s tongue. 

“I’m sure you’re not nearly as tense now, my love.” Diavolo says as he breaks the kiss. He cups Lucifer’s face in both his hands, “You look positively radiant like this Lucifer, it makes me want a portrait of you on my wall.” 

Diavolo laughs at the horrified expression that crosses Lucifer’s face before standing back to his full height and looking on as Lucifer begins to make himself presentable again. As Lucifer finishes buttoning his jacket, he notices Diavolo leaning against his desk like he was earlier, except this time, Diavolo is palming at his own erection through his slacks as he watches Lucifer with golden eyes. Lucifer’s mouth goes slack at the realization that he was the only one to get off and takes a hesitant step towards his lord.

Diavolo stops him in his tracks. “No need to worry about me right now, Lucifer. You need to get home before the House of Lamentation falls to disorder, I’m sure.”

“Ah- um, are you sure, sir?” Lucifer questions. “I don’t mind to-”

“I appreciate the eagerness Lucy,” Diavolo laughs, “but it's fine, really. Go, have dinner with your brothers. They must be curious as to where you are. And if I change my mind later, I’ll send Barbatos to bring you to me, alright?” he finishes with a wink.

Speechless and blushing, Lucifer nods and bows before making his exit. He has a feeling he’ll be hearing from Barbatos before the day ends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears stung his eyes. His scalp tingled with every harsh pull of his hair. His throat was on fire and drool was flowing freely from the corners of his stretched lips. When Lucifer got a message from Diavolo on his D.D.D. earlier in the day that read “Come to the castle. It’s urgent.”, he was expecting an actual crisis. Something involving the exchange program...or even something involving that idiot Mammon. Not this. Not that he was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy longtime no see friends. I meant to post this a while ago, but as I'm sure you all know, the world kinda plunged into chaos and so with it went my writing motivation. I'm sorry it took this long to update. Do forgive me. I hope to keep to a more regular schedule, but i make no promises haha
> 
> This chapter is not necessarily a direct continuation of the previous chapter, it's really just more pwp.

Barbatos had greeted him at the door with a polite smile before Lucifer even raised his hand to knock. 

“Welcome Lucifer, it’s good to see you.” Barbatos spoke with a bow, stepping aside to let the other man enter.

“You as well, Barbatos, thank you.. Diavolo texted me, he said it was urgent?” came Lucifer’s reply, a touch of worry laced in his tone.

Barbatos shut the door behind him and began walking towards the staircase, leaving Lucifer to follow behind him.

“Ah, yes,” Barbatos started as he walked. “I believe he’s in his private study.” He continued to lead the way. Just before they were to turn into the last corridor, Barbatos paused in his step and looked to Lucifer. If Lucifer didn’t know better, he would say there seemed to be a hint of mischievousness hidden behind those green eyes. “Sir, before announcing your arrival, I feel it necessary to warn you that My Lord is a bit… agitated.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not sure what exactly set it off, but I just wanted you to be prepared.” Barbatos said before turning around again and walking the final few feet to the door. He wasted no time in announcing Lucifer’s arrival and opening the door to let him in at Diavolo’s confirmation.

Upon entering, Lucifer was greeted by sharp golden eyes and Diavolo in his demon form hunching over his desk, black fur shawl and golden chest piece haphazardly thrown over the back of the chair. He didn’t even have the chance to get a full sentence out before Diavolo was out of his chair and striding toward him, not stopping until he had been backed against the door. Not unfamiliar with the prince’s rare outbursts, Lucifer barely reacts to his newfound position. He can only sigh. He takes a moment to glance downward and sees - sure enough- Diavolo’s arousal tenting his black pants.

Really...if the man wanted sex, he could have just asked. He didn’t have to frame it as an emergency.

Nevertheless, Lucifer is drawn back to the handsome face inches from his own as Diavolo presses closer, hot breath fanning over his cheeks. 

“My lord, mnph!-“ Lucifer begins before being abruptly cut off by a hot mouth against his own. Diavolo wastes no time in manipulating Lucifer’s lips open, having brought a hand up to grip his jaw. Lucifer gasps as Diavolo presses impossibly closer, slick tongue easily sliding into his mouth and claiming every inch it can reach. Gloved hands brace against honeyed skin as Lucifer tries to push Diavolo back, at least long enough so that he can breathe. His silent request is ignored.

Another muffled sound escapes Lucifer’s throat as Diavolo’s free hand moves to rest on a slender hip, holding him in place as he shifts his thigh to grind against the smaller man’s clothed crotch. Lucifer desperately tries to ignore the low heat spreading just below his skin. It wasn’t often that Diavolo was so forward with his actions. He usually took his time to tease Lucifer...to praise him until there was a pleasant rosy glow on his face. Lucifer wonders for a brief moment what exactly set his lord into such a mood. Before Lucifer can ponder further, Diavolo breaks away from him, never taking his eyes off of his lips and the small string of saliva still connecting them.

“M-my lord,” Lucifer says between panting breaths. Diavolo’s golden eyes flick to his, and Lucifer’s mind falters at the look of intense desire he finds in them. Diavolo leans forward again, this time not going for Lucifer’s lips, instead burying his face into his shoulder as much as he can without his horns getting in the way. He shifts his entire body forward and Lucifer flinches at the feeling of something hard rubbing against his hip. Lucifer just barely makes out the sound of Diavolo saying something against his shoulder.

“What did you say, sir? I’m afraid I didn’t hear you.”

Diavolo pulls back, this time gazing at the man before him with more clarity and less lust. “Yes or no?”

Confused, Lucifer asks into the small space between them, “Yes or no  _ what _ ?” 

Diavolo’s voice sounds lower and more hesitant than it had only moments ago, “Do you want to continue this; yes or no? I’ll stop now if you want me to, but I need to hear you say it.”

Lucifer notices the slight way his heart twinges in his chest at the familiar tenderness slipping through his outward overpowering demeanor. He swallows before clearing his throat, “Yes. I would like to continue.”

Diavolo smiles and presses a soft kiss against his lips before pulling back again. “Are you sure? I’ll stop as soon as you say so, but I’m in no mood to be gentle right now, are you okay with that?” 

Something in Diavolo’s tone of voice makes Lucifer’s half-hard cock twitch against his thigh. Lucifer breathes out his confirmation and watches as Diavolo’s smile turns predatory. Lucifer braces himself as he’s pulled in with a hand on the back of his neck for a bruising kiss full of teeth and tongue. Diavolo turns him this way and that, keeping one hand on his neck and the other on his hip as he shamelessly grinds against him. After what seems like an eternity but was only probably a minute or two, Diavolo pulls away again, moving his hands and taking a couple steps backward. 

Giving Lucifer a gracious once over, Diavolo gives a command to his raven haired lover. “Strip.” 

Lucifer bristles a bit at the domineering tone but obeys. He begins by unbuttoning and removing his coat, being careful to fold it and lay it over the back of the nearest chair. Next, he toes off his shoes and leaves them by the door. His vest follows suit, folded and laid with his coat. Next, he loosens his tie and begins on the top button of his collared shirt. However, before he reaches the third button, Diavolo’s voice stops him.

“What about your gloves? Don’t forget those.” He reminds him.

Truth be told, Lucifer had hoped Diavolo wouldn’t mention them. Call it a force of habit backed by the last few millennia, but he preferred to keep them on when he could. It was silly, he knew, but he felt more vulnerable without them. He looks in Diavolo’s direction and breathes in sharply when he finds golden eyes focused wholly on him and one large hand palming himself through the thin fabric of his pants.

Lucifer rarely feels unconfident, but in that moment, with Diavolo’s gaze piercing into him, he feels a surge of pride. How easy it is for him to make The Prince of the Devildom look so thoroughly enthralled by only removing a few articles of clothing. He’d be lying if he were to say he didn’t get a little rush from it. 

Riding that wave of confidence, Lucifer nods. “Yes sir.” he answers, before lifting his right hand to his face. Keeping his eyes locked with Diavolo’s, Lucifer opens his mouth to reveal a pretty pink tongue. In a suggestive display, he sucks his middle finger into his mouth, easily pushing it to the back of his throat before pulling it back to bite on the fabric covering the appendage and with a slight tug, the black glove slides easily off his hand. Once removed he carelessly tosses it in the direction of the chair. He looks back to find Diavolo’s pupils blown wide and watches as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Lucifer gives the same treatment to his other glove and only once both his hands are uncovered does he go back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Diavolo keeps greedy eyes trained on his lover as inch by delicious inch of pale skin is revealed to him. Lucifer undoes the last button, taking a little extra time to fold his shirt and tie before turning to place them neatly alongside his coat and vest. His hands then fall to begin undoing the golden chain that serves as his belt, a gentle  _ clinking _ sound in the air as he unties it. Next he reaches to undo the button of his slacks and is stopped again.

“That’ll be enough for now.” Diavolo cuts in. He takes a step forward, eyes roaming over Lucifer’s bare torso.

Lucifer puts on a sickly sweet smile. “Now what will you have me do, my lord?”

Diavolo replies with a dangerous smile of his own. “Kneel.”

Lucifer’s smile falls from his face. Diavolo...wants him to  _ kneel _ . Him, the Avatar of Pride. Lucifer can see the light shine in Diavolo’s eyes, like he knew exactly what to say to get a reaction out of him. The Avatar of Pride does not kneel like a common whore. For anyone. “And if I don’t want to?” Lucifer tests.

“I think it would be in your best interest to, darling.” 

However, Lucifer refuses. He won’t give Diavolo the satisfaction of watching him succumb so easily. Diavolo takes another step forward, to which Lucifer subconsciously steps back. But Diavolo is faster and within moments, Lucifer finds a heavy hand on his bare shoulder, pushing just enough that Lucifer gets the hint. 

“Lucy, I don’t want to have to force you, but be assured that I am not above it.” Diavolo warns him.

Lucifer tries to step away from him, but the grip on his shoulder only tightens. In an attempt to secure his pride, Lucifer changes to his demon form, horns curling out from his hair and large black wings unfurling from his back, the shift effectively removing Diavolo’s hand. 

“Lucifer!” Diavolo growls dangerously, reaching for him again, only to find that Lucifer has stepped out of reach.

Keeping his eyes on Diavolo, Lucifer carefully maneuvers around the room avoiding the young prince - that is until Diavolo expertly uses his own foot to shift the rug underneath them, causing Lucifer to stumble. He does not trip, but it’s enough to throw his guard off long enough for Diavolo to surge forward and place a foot behind Lucifer’s knee and push. Along with a pair of heated hands on his shoulders, Lucifer goes down.  _ Hard. _ His knees thud against the unforgiving floor and the sound echoes in the study. He flexes his wings in an effort to throw Diavolo’s hands off again, but to no avail. He will find no victory here.

Diavolo stands over him, donning a smug grin. “I warned you.” Then a little quieter. “If you want to stop, we can. Just tell me. Do you want to keep going?”

Lucifer, sulking from his injured pride but unwilling to give up so easily remains silent, opting only to look Diavolo defiantly in the eyes.

Diavolo strokes a hand lightly over one of Lucifer’s horns, taking delight in the way the other man shudders from the sensitivity. “I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’ then. I’m going to remove my hands, I trust that you won’t move from this position.”

As much as he wants to get up, Lucifer remains in his kneeling position with his hands fisted at his sides. He watches as Diavolo palms himself once again before dropping his pants to his knees, freeing his throbbing cock. Diavolo hisses through his teeth as he finally wraps his hand around it and loosely strokes himself from base to tip. Lucifer would never admit it, but he can feel as his mouth begins to water at the sight of the large member flushed a deep shade of red with precome leaking steadily from the tip.

Diavolo hums above him, getting Lucifer to look at his face instead. “Lucifer, be an  _ angel _ and open your mouth for me, hmm?”

Lucifer’s cock throbs in its confines at the request. However, the Avatar of Pride wouldn’t give into his carnal desires so easily. Diavolo looks at him expectantly, but Lucifer only huffs and remains tight lipped. Seeing his defiance, Diavolo removes his hand from his cock and opts for a gentler approach this time. He squats down so that he’s at eye level with the other man. He cups his face in one hand and lets his thumb run lightly over Lucifer’s bottom lip. 

“Lucy, my morning star, won’t you open up for me? I promise I won’t be so rough. Please?” Diavolo purrs, hoping for Lucifer to give in and nod. 

It doesn’t happen. Lucifer jerks his head and Diavolo’s hand falls from his face as he stands again.

“You know,” Diavolo speaks, running one hand through strands of jet black hair while the other gripped his own cock again, “‘you’re making this  _ really _ difficult for me right now, and I don’t appreciate it.” As if to punctuate his frustrations, Diavolo pulls harshly on Lucifer’s hair, smiling when Lucifer’s lips open on a pained yelp. Using this opportunity, Diavolo pushes his hips forward and guides himself into Lucifer’s mouth.

Lucifer can hardly hold back his noise of shock as the heavy weight settles on his tongue and pushes further until the tip brushes the back of his throat. With his hand still in Lucifer’s hair, Diavolo holds him there for a few moments as he slides himself forward as far as he can before pulling out to rest the head of his cock against Lucifer’s lips. 

If Lucifer was able, he would have already glared a hole into the man before him. His blood boils at the way Diavolo looks down at him, smirk on his face and hand leisurely stroking himself. He would open his mouth to give the young prince a piece of his mind, but he knows Diavolo would only shut up him as soon as he did. So Lucifer sits there and scowls, unable to turn away as Diavolo smears precome across his lips. 

“I gave you a chance. If you weren’t so…” Diavolo starts and pauses to collect his thoughts, “ _ disobedient _ -” he emphasizes the word “-I wouldn’t have to go to such lengths to keep you in line.” He releases his hold from Lucifer’s hair, but Lucifer makes no move to shift away from him. He stays perfectly still and silent, looking up at him with red eyes.

“Now then, let’s try this again, shall we?” Diavolo says, moving a hand to trail lightly against the shell of one of Lucifer’s horns, reveling in the shaky breath the other man lets out at the touch. 

Diavolo then lifts a foot and presses it against Lucifer’s straining bulge where it lays, trapped by his unbuttoned pants. Lucifer groans at the contact and can’t help but buck forward even as his face blushes crimson from such a degrading action. 

Diavolo continues to grind his foot against the other man, even as he tilts Lucifer’s face up to look him in the eyes. “If you do well for me, my love, I’ll make sure to take care of this for you, how does that sound?”

Lucifer realizes that Diavolo wants an answer. His voices come out sounding much more desperate than he intends it to. “Please….sir.”

Satisfied, Diavolo hums and moves his foot away. He takes a firmer grip on Lucifer’s horn and watches the tips of his wings flutter behind him. “Now, open up.”

Lucifer wastes no time in licking the precum from his lips and parting them, waiting patiently as Diavolo fills his mouth once more. He flattens his tongue against the underside, making the slide that much easier. The taste and smell of the young prince is heady around him, almost overwhelming, but not at all unpleasant. Within moments, Lucifer’s nose brushes against the course curls at the base of Diavolo’s member. His throat constricts around him as he adjusts to its length. Breathing through his nose, Lucifer pulls back, taking a moment to lick at the head before moving forward halfway. He does this a few more times, listening to Diavolo sigh above him as he works.

The Prince of the Devildom was not a small man, and if Lucifer had not known that before, it would definitely be evident to him now as he bobs his head along his cock. What he cannot comfortably fit in his mouth, he strokes with his hands. Lucifer makes sure to swirl his tongue along the vein on the underside and around the head as he pulls back. He can’t help but hum in his own pleasure as Diavolo continues to keep a grip on his horn, lighting running the tips of his fingers over its sensitive ridges. His eyes shoot upward to catch a glimpse of his lover’s face, and go wide when he finds that Diavolo is staring directly at him- at the way his lips stretch obscenely around his cock.

Diavolo exhales shakily. “Your mouth feels so good around me Lucifer. You look so pretty like this.” The hand not holding his horn moves to trace around his stretched lips before shifting to stroke his cheek. Lucifer takes this moment to swallow him down and moan around the hot velvety flesh, pride surging as he pulls an appreciative groan from his lord.

What Lucifer does not expect, however, is for Diavolo to suddenly thrust forward, causing him to choke and splutter as he tries to pull off to no avail. Diavolo notices and does pull back, but only enough so that Lucifer can catch his breath. It takes a moment for Lucifer to get his breathing under control before he starts slowly bobbing his head again. It isn’t long before he feels a hand on his other horn as Diavolo stops his movement completely. Lucifer’s eyes flick upward to see an absolutely wicked smile on the other man’s face, as if he suddenly got an idea. 

“Pinch my thigh if it’s too much.” Is all the warning Lucifer gets before Diavolo starts fucking into his mouth, rendering him completely helpless as each thrust hits the back of his throat.

Diavolo sets a brutal pace, leaving Lucifer struggling for breath, seemingly oblivious to his situation. Lucifer’s ears are filled with the obscene wet sounds being forced from his throat. He can’t help the drool that leaks from the corners of his mouth and flows freely down his chin. Diavolo’s hands are tight around his horns, holding him still as he thoroughly abuses his throat. Lucifer can only brace his hands on Diavolo’s thighs as he waits for the small moments when he can steal some air into his burning lungs.

Despite his current predicament, Lucifer can feel his own cock leaking at the rough treatment, leaving a damp spot on the front of his pants that no doubt will be easily noticed. Tears wet his lashes and spill hot over his cheeks; he’s so hard it hurts. Lucifer tentatively - so as not to be caught, even though he was never told he  _ couldn’t  _ \- removes a hand from Diavolo’s thigh and begins to palm himself through his slacks. The relief is enough to make him moan wantonly around the cock in his mouth, which in turn makes Diavolo’s hips stutter. 

Diavolo glances down and sees Lucifer’s hand at work relieving his own aching arousal and he can’t even be mad, because the way Lucifer moans and chokes around him has him reaching the edge at an alarming speed.

Lucifer can feel that Diavolo’s close. The only flavor on his tongue is that of the precome leaking steadily from Diavolo’s swollen cockhead. He can feel the stutter in his hips and the way his thighs tense and shake under his fingertips. 

He barely has time to brace himself as Diavolo slams forward a few more times before stilling completely, buried in the back of Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer’s throat convulses violently as he chokes around the intrusion. Diavolo groans as he spills down Lucifer’s throat, holding his head in place so he takes every bit of it. The taste is bitter and hot on Lucifer’s tongue as he struggles to breathe through his nose. Thankfully, moments later, Diavolo pulls himself out of Lucifer’s mouth with a wet ‘ _ pop _ ’ and watches as a drop or two of his seed spills from his mouth. 

Lucifer swallows what’s left in his mouth, vaguely aware of the few drops smeared across his chin. As his tongue darts out to clean up what he can, he notices Diavolo’s face come into his vision and finds himself suddenly engulfed in a passionate kiss. Diavolo’s tongue sweeps his mouth, eagerly tasting himself on Lucifer’s tongue. 

Eyes closed, and mind hazy from the kiss and the aftermath of having his face fucked, Lucifer fails to notice the movement of his lord’s hands. He gasps aloud as Diavolo dives under the waistband of his pants and grips him mercilessly through his boxers, grinding his palm into him with enough pressure that it’s  _ almost _ uncomfortable. He opens his eyes to find Diavolo smirking at the expression of pleasure on his face as he continues the steady motion of his hand before squeezing tightly.

“Lucifer, would you like me to do something about this? All you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! Thank you so much for reading! (: Comments are always welcome! (This wasn't beta read so please ignore any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/BELPHlE) for memes and maybe more glimpses of future fics...or if you just wanna scream about hot demon boys, that's fine too.


End file.
